


Dance with the Devil.

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel makes the mistake of neglecting Sarah in favour of business, while they're spending a night together. Sarah Manning does what she does best and takes matters into her own hands. </p><p>SMUT SMUT SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil.

Just your normal night in with Rachel Duncan. 2003 Ermitage. Red, naturally. Lingerie clad with a matching silk robe. Tonight’s ensemble was deep navy and silver. She had Sarah Manning close by aimlessly flipping through the TV channels. They never agreed on a show, they never agreed on background music. They never agreed on anything. There was just desire and determination to gain control.

“Sarah, control your attention span please”

Rachel ordered for what felt like the 20th time that evening alone. Infuriating. With a roll of the eyes Sarah obliged and settled on a channel. She always did. They frequently had these back and forths, Rachel would give an order, Sarah would disobey in some form and the dance would continue. Temperatures rising, tempers flaring time and time again.

Sarah swiveled around to lay her torso across Rachel’s lap, predicting the sigh before it was even mustered.

“Y’know, I like this colour on ya? Brings out the icy abyss in your eye”

She ran her finger between Rachel’s cleavage, her clone pretending to look straight through her. Sarah kissed her collar bones, the definition in them was perfect. She always lingered there and Rachel sensed it. They knew each other’s weak spots, the places that hurt both physically and emotionally, though Rachel would deny the latter.

The phone rang out, Sarah was well trained by now, she knew to mute both the television and herself when Rachel’s attention was summoned. Reluctantly she lifted herself away and stole the bottle of wine from the stand. Not bothering with a glass she swigged out of the bottle. Mainly because it would piss Rachel off. 

In no rush to take the call Rachel reached across the table, connecting the bluetooth headset into her left ear. Caller ID showed it was a German DYAD exec. Perfect. This would rile Sarah up nicely, not only did she hate when Rachel’s attention was on anything aside her. More pleasingly, when business called and they were in each others company Rachel always chose to speak in one of her other languages. Sarah despised it, she hated being out of the loop.

“Guten Abend. Rachel Duncan”

Sarah sighed, this would be a long one and being sat next to Rachel when she was being a twat was too much. The moody teenager in her jumped up from the couch and padded to the kitchen. Making sure Rachel got a great view of her arse as she went.

Digging in the fridge she grunted in frustration. Nothing worth eating in there. Rachel was pissing Sarah off. Why did she have to be such a tit at times. She felt eyes on her the whole time. Sarah sized up the the abysmal fridge. Milk, fruit, hummus. Yawn fucking yawn. Rachel prattled on in German. Oh teenage Sarah. Years of practice with Mrs.S, she could undo the calmest of people.

The open plan apartment was perfect for the scheme formulating in her head. Despite being all business and shit, Rachel hadn’t dropped her eyes from Sarah.

She didn’t have much to work with but taking the cartoon of milk from the shelf she matched Rachel’s gaze, popped the cardboard and turned the box 180 degrees. The white liquid splashing all over the floor and Sarah’s feet in the process. Rachel’s face registered shock first, then anger. Sarah knew she would pay for this. However the prize was too good to give up.

She felt the fire in the proclones eyes, her work ethic not faltering though. Maybe a slight change in pitch but otherwise she maintained her robotic stance. Sarah hated to say that German was actually sexy on her. She was the only person who could pull it off.

She swaggered back through the apartment again with the wine in hand. She couldn’t imagine how much it cost but she was drinking it like Lambrini. There were various ways to torture Rachel into giving her the attention she craved. This next one could be the best.

Sarah topped up Rachel’s wine glass and kissed her cheek. It did little to quell the rising storm, although the gesture indicated Sarah knew how dearly this would cost. The click of Sarah’s lips better not have been picked up on the speaker of Rachel's phone.

There is no need to explain Rachel’s love for 10 foot glass panels and the sight Sarah in front of one had her mouth run a little dry. She was transfixed on the sway of Sarah’s hips as they came to stand in the window. The darkness from the outer world shadowed Sarah’s figure to nothing but a silhouette. She was shrouded by a combination of light and dark. Very much like Sarah herself. Even more alike to Rachel and Sarah when they were together.

Leaning forward Sarah exhaled a long hot breath against the window, it took two or three of them to mist up a patch big enough for her plans. She knew Rachel hadn’t stopped looking her.

Using her finger she traced her name in the glass and signed it with a kiss.

Rachel’s mouth dropped open. How dare she, that ignorant little bitch. The condensation faded but the imprint would remain. Troy would have to get the window cleaner in. That foolish, immature, street rat.

More to the point, Sarah would need to work extremely hard to atone for this outburst. It was potentially irreparable.

She was on the move again. Rachel actually considered hanging up for a second, but only a second. She was not losing to Sarah Manning.

Sarah knew she was in some serious trouble. She had the choice to make it worse or make it better.

She swanned behind Rachel who was fury was permeating into the air around them. Taking Rachel’s shoulders in her skilled hands she started to massage the knotted tissue there. She was unsure if the rigidity was from her work duties or from Sarah’s behavior.

Rachel tilted her head to the side, she was permitting Sarah to give her neck some attention. It would be in her very best interests to provide in this small moment. Closing her eyes and doing as was wished of her, Sarah leaned down and ran her tongue from the curve of Rachel’s shoulder to her ear - the one without the ear piece of course. Sarah put her weight on Rachel’s shoulders to keep her in place knowing that she would meet resistance. She bit her neck and sucked hard, soothing with her tongue at the same time. Pulling back a screaming red hickey waited. Rachel struggled against Sarah briefly but the damage was done.

Oh god how Rachel would destroy her after this. It was against her little rules to leave visible marks and it would take a serious amount of make-up to cover up this kind of damage.

“Entschuldigung, mein Herr.”

Sarah ran a tongue over her lips, still perched over Rachel. The corporate goddess touched her ear piece for a second and grabbed Sarah’s t-shirt from behind, dragging her forward with surprising force so that their faces were aligned, the back rest of the couch crushing Sarah's stomach.

“Sarah. I’ve endured your little games. Now I suggest you cease this nonsense before you regret it.

The punk couldn’t help but bare her teeth. Rachel was calm and collected aside from her knuckles that were turning white with the pressure she was clinging to Sarah’s shirt with.

“Yes, Miss.Duncan”

She knew Rachel was deadly serious. Sarah had always been taught to fight the power and it was rare she was in a situation that provide such opportunity. 

“Do not test me”

The warning was stark.

Another touch to her ear and she resumed the call.

Time to up her game.

Sarah walked around to the front of the sofa, Rachel was ignoring her now, staring out the window. There was the slightest knit of her eyebrows expression her annoyance. Anyone else would have missed it. Sarah had perfected the art of reading a robot.

She kicked Rachel’s legs apart, jerking her forward before she brought herself to kneel between them. Her clones head whipped around, she was not used to Sarah pushing her boundaries this far. Her rage was burning through her veins. White hot. There was the faintest hint of anticipation. She wanted to see what Sarah was concocting in her brain, it would leave Rachel furious but seemingly satisfied. She thought to the future, to the various ways she could punish Sarah for this.

Nothing fancy from the unkempt clone just yet, she sat herself down, one leg atop the other and her lips started to worship Rachel’s legs, whatever moisturizer the proclone used was as addictive as the woman herself. Eyes closed she lost herself in Rachel’s skin, every flawless inch of it. Maybe if she kissed it enough she could express the depth of her obsession. Maybe she could burn her touch into the tanned skin, leaving a mark that ran deeper than the superficial.

Rachel released a painfully slow breath that Sarah’s body tuned in to. It gave her the chance to take things further. Her hands wandered upwards, parting Rachel’s thighs as she re-assumed her kneeling stance. Rachel could all but try to be passive towards Sarah now. Their eyes ignited each others as they met. Rachel daring Sarah to make her move. Sarah basking in the moment, in the expression blanketing her favourite clone.

“Take them off”

Sarah mouthed to Rachel with a nod between her legs. There was almost the raise of an eyebrow, Rachel did not undress herself, her lovers did that for her. She could help out this once though. Sitting forward she tucked her fingers in her waistband and shift the classy lingerie down to the top of her thighs. Leaving the rest for Sarah to finish off. Sarah Manning was a dangerous addiction.

Tossing the discarded clothing over her shoulder, Sarah dug her nails into Rachel’s thighs. Hoping for a gasp that didn’t materialize. In a swift movement her thick roots were almost ripped from her head, Rachel reminding Sarah of her place. Her head was forced to the side as Rachel curled waves of the dark mane around her knuckles. Sarah was going nowhere. She was Rachel’s to control, even when the proclone should find herself at a disadvantage there was always fight left in her.

Sarah moved forward and teased Rachel with her tongue, stroking it softly along her outside, an impatient tug of her hair made her grin. Luckily for her, Rachel didn’t see it. Painfully slowly she pushed through finally making contact with Rachel’s waiting clit. There were so many comments to make about the wetness Sarah found there but she preferred her hair attached to he head and not ripped from her scalp.

It was very unlike Sarah to take her time, she was shit at being a tease once she was able to fuck Rachel. Tonight was different, tonight control was in her hands. Rachel was hers to do as she pleased.

She needed Rachel to slip up, to make a mistake, too often it was Sarah conceding, it was Sarah who’s aggressive antics landed her second best. Not tonight. Not like this. Rachel was still in control of her breathing and her vocal chords.

Sarah let her teeth grate against Rachel’s clit, it would be the sweetest kind of pain. Her head was forced deeper into Rachel by the makeshift reigns she had developed. There was a gasp. Oh god. Sarah was fucked. Rachel grabbed her by the chin and lifted her face up. Sarah had never seen such fury, such hatred, such desire. Rachel was practically salivating but she loathed Sarah for bringing this out in her.

Using her silver nails she sank them into Sarah’s cheek and slowly and harshly raked them horizontally. Sarah bit her own lip to mute any potential cries. She knew there was damage, she felt it. Was that blood? She had caught onto the fact that Rachel had been sharpening her nails the longer they had been together. Sarah was a biter, that was how she left her marks. That was far too feral for Rachel, she opted to scratch, scram and carve herself onto Sarah. Far more elegant.

Sarah would have wiped the specks of liquid off her face but she knew it appeased Rachel’s sadistic side. The scratch wasn’t deep, it was the sort that broke the skin unevenly. Small drops of blood forming along the track. The clawing of her face felt like a kiss from Rachel.

Showing no weakness she began her attack again, her tongue expertly playing with Rachel’s clit. They had been fucking long enough that Sarah knew how to undo Rachel. Emotionally not so much, but physicality was impossible to deny.

She gave a quiet hum against Rachel, the vibrations carried through causing the clone to writhe and grasp at Sarah. She couldn’t have been in less of a rush. The phone call seemed endless. It was a challenge to make a woman come with her tongue alone, usually a further form of friction was needed but time was on Sarah’s side.

She sat obediently eating Rachel out. Alternating between her favoured strokes and dipping inside. To say Rachel was making a mess was an understatement. Sarah probably could have drowned. She flicked her tongue harder, moulding it to Rachel. She could feel Rachel’s legs start to close in an attempt at muscle tension. She was trying to control her own orgasm. Not happening.

Sarah threw them apart again, Rachel growled. There it was again, another slip. If only the uptight German knew what was going on this end of the line he’d be wanking away.

She was unrelenting, moving faster and harder, her tongue more pointed now. Rachel’s back was arched, her head tilted back against the sofa. She ground herself into Sarah’s face. She was desperately close. She needed to get off the phone. Sarah had played to each of her own strengths and each of Rachel’s weaknesses (though they were few).

“Thank you for your time”

She rasped a little, not even bothering to speak in German. Her set clicked off, she ripped it out of her ear and both hands clawed at Sarah’s shoulders. Stupid, stupid, Sarah.

“L-Look at me. Now”

She gave a breathy command. Rachel need not worry. Sarah had no intention of missing the show.

The hazel of Rachel’s eyes was totally consumed by her dilated pupil. Her breathing shallow, her body jerking of it’s own accord.

Sarah loved Rachel seconds from her climax, it was the most honest the woman ever was, impossible to hide any form of emotion when you’re coming at someones mouth.

“Jesus! Sarah… fuck”

She came and came bloody hard. It wasn’t often Rachel was vocal aside from the moans of pleasure. Goosebumps raised on Sarah’s neck at the sound of her own name. She was going to be in awful trouble for this but wiping Rachel’s come from her face with the bottom of the silk robe the clone was wearing made every disobedient moment worth it.

Rachel knew better than to attempt to stand up. She covered herself and quietly seethed, venom collecting in her mouth.

“I suggest you leave while you still can, Sarah. This is not over”

Of course it wasn’t over. Sarah had signed the most beautiful form of execution warrant. The expectation had her own heart racing. Rachel would come up with some tortuous revenge for Sarah and it would rock both their worlds.

As always, Sarah left after their nights together. No matter what time. She had only stayed over once and that was on the couch because they had fallen to sleep watching a movie after too many glasses of wine. Rachel had gotten up and refused to wake Sarah to join her in the bedroom.

Shuffling into her pants and taking her jacket from the coat rail she ducked out the door, risking a backward glance at Rachel. What a beautiful sight, still panting, hair ruffled and a look of hatred in her eyes.

“Until next time, Sarah”

Until next time indeed.

Sarah passed the ever helpful Troy on the way out.

“Yeah… I’d avoid her for a while, mate. Oh and send a window cleaner over, with my regards. See ya next time”


End file.
